1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device having an automatic recording function and a storage medium in which a program executed by the imaging device is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is devised a digital camera provided with a function (hereinafter referred to as an automatic recording function) of recording an image automatically photographed without detecting a shutter instruction based on a user operation.
For example, in a digital camera which automatically detects a human face to take a photograph, when a smile appears on the face, the digital camera detects this change to automatically perform the recording.
Thus, in the conventional imaging device having such automatic recording function, the particular change is detected, and a determination as to whether or not the recording can be performed is made based on whether or not a degree of the particular change matches a set condition.